Un Noël couleur milk-shake
by OoKira-x
Summary: Petit OS de Noël. "Sous la puissance du bras l'entraînant, Kuroko tituba et lâcha son milk-shake favori." Kuroko et Kise se préparent pour la fête de Noël qui aura lieu ce soir." (KuroKise à sens unique, sous-entendu AoKise)


**Titre :** Un noël couleur milk-shake

**Auteur :** OoKira-x

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Note : **Petit OS pour Noël sur Kuroko's Basket. Par ailleurs, j'ai laissé le "-kun" lorsque Kuroko s'adresse à Kise car chacun ayant son habitude de langage dans ce manga, j'ai voulu le respecter un maximum.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>« Hey Kurokocchi, attends-moi ! »<p>

L'interpellé se retourna, son ami accourant vers lui. Son milk-shake à la vanille porté à ses lèvres, il sirotait tranquillement le liquide sucré, les yeux posés sur le mannequin essoufflé devant lui. Son souffle provoquait une petite brume blanche, la température avoisinant le degré zéro. Le soleil avait entamé sa descente depuis un bon moment et ses rayons rougeâtres se reflétaient sur les cheveux blonds de son ami.

« Kise-kun, il commence à faire sombre, nous devrions sans doute rentrer. »

Le concerné releva la tête, son énergie retrouvée et protesta qu'il n'était encore que quinze heure, nul besoin de se presser, l'après-midi ne faisait que de débuter et les rues étaient grandement éclairées en ce jour de fête.

Le matin même, le mannequin avait contacté Kuroko pour aller faire quelques achats de Noël. Les vitrines enneigées, les enfants courant partout, un enthousiasme sans fin collé sur leurs visages, et les chants résonnant dans les rues avaient toujours procuré une joie sans pareille à Kise. En cette période bénie qu'était la fin d'année, et plus particulièrement le jour de Noël, le lycéen redevenait un enfant de cinq ans émerveillé par tout ce qui l'entourait, découvrant les joies de la neige, les rues animées et le goût délicat du pain d'épice, mets que Kagami lui avait fait découvrir deux années auparavant, suite à leur face à face durant la _Winter Cup_. Kise aimait partager ces moments d'entrain et quoi de mieux que de partager sa félicité avec une personne dont le bonheur ne se lisait que peu sur son visage ?

Plus encore que Noël, ce que Kise aimait à observer c'était les petits sourires dissimulés de Kuroko. Ce dernier cachait sans cesse ses expressions derrière un masque d'impassibilité mais parfois, et si on le connaissait suffisamment, on parvenait à déceler des manifestations de sentiments sur son visage. Et c'était devenu un des passe-temps du mannequin : observer son ami pour découvrir toutes ces petites éclosions d'humanité.

Pour l'heure, Kise tirait son camarade dans une nouvelle boutique de vêtements. « Ce pull bleu est super beau, je suis sûr qu'il t'irait bien ! Allez viens ! On va l'essayer » avait-il dit sans laisser le temps à l'aîné de répliquer. Sous la puissance du bras l'entraînant, Kuroko tituba et lâcha son milk-shake favori. Le contenu jaune pâle se répandit à ses pieds dans un bruit typique de carton tombant au sol.

« Ah. »

Kise se stoppa en entendant la voix de son ami. Se retournant, il constata les dégâts et devint grandement gêné. Kuroko se baissa, ramassant son gobelet, et observa ce qui en restait. En un mot : rien. Le récipient s'était déchiré en tombant sur une pierre et son contenu s'était totalement déversé sur le goudron. Bien que c'était idiot, une des rares expressions de l'aîné prit place sur son visage. De la tristesse. Le remarquant en un instant, Kise s'empressa de prendre la parole.

« Ne t'en fais pas Kurokocchi, on va aller t'en reprendre un, d'accord ? »

Le blond tenta un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches mais sa gêne se ressentait tout de même. Le concerné l'observa un moment avant de reposer ses yeux bleus sur le gobelet éventré entre ses mains glacées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kise-kun, je l'avais presque terminé. Allons-y, tu voulais voir cette boutique non ? »

En prononçant ces mots, Kuroko avait repris la route et jeta son récipient, devenu déchet, dans la poubelle la plus proche. Kise le suivit rapidement, toujours dérangé par la situation.

Finalement, ils visitèrent de nombreuses échoppes jusqu'au soir, la bonne humeur étant peu à peu revenue entre eux.

Les rues s'étaient quelque peu vidées et les chants de Noël se faisaient entendre plus distinctement. C'est les bras remplis de cadeaux en tout genre que le mannequin se posa sur un banc, épuisé d'avoir passé sa journée à courir partout. Son ami le rejoint et le blond commença à chantonner l'air de _Jingle Bells_ que les haut-parleurs de la ville diffusaient alors. Comme pour compléter ce tableau de sérénité, la neige amorça sa descente depuis le ciel sombre. Les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles depuis la ville mais les deux lycéens prenaient plaisir à les deviner dans l'étendue céleste.

Lorsqu'il ramena son regard sur son ami, Kise constata que ses mains avaient rougi.

« Kurokocchi, tes mains... »

L'interpellé les observa à son tour et constata leur couleur anormale.

« Ah oui... J'ai un peu froid il faut dire. »

Il ne portait pas de gants alors que la neige tombait, il était donc tout à fait compréhensible qu'il finisse par avoir froid. Il n'avait pas non plus de poches dans lesquelles mettre ses petites protégées d'ailleurs. Kise, qui lui avait conservé ses instruments de basket au chaud, s'assit en travers du banc, sa jambe droite repliée sur les planches d'assise. Kuroko resta dans sa position initiale et son ami lui saisit doucement ses mains, les enveloppant dans les siennes. Le visage du plus âgé prit une expression de surprise comme jamais auparavant.

« Kise-kun ? »

Le blond remonta son regard sur lui et sourit.

« Tu as froid non ? Moi j'ai les mains chaudes alors autant que ça puisse t'être utile ! »

Ils se turent tous les deux, appréciant le silence et la douce chaleur qui se diffusait entre leurs deux corps.

Bientôt, les mains gelées retrouvèrent une température normale et le mannequin les reposa sur les jambes de son propriétaire, une paire de gants les suivant de près.

« Tiens, je les avais pris pour moi à l'origine mais j'ai déjà plusieurs paires à la maison, et puis je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes tes capacités au basket ! »

Kuroko ne sut s'il s'agissait du sourire angélique de son camarade ou simplement de l'atmosphère générale mais il se rapprocha de lui avant de déposer ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de Kise. Un baiser chaste mais reconnaissant. Et douloureux pour le plus âgé.

« Kurokocchi ?

-Merci Kise-kun, c'est très généreux de ta part. »

Il se leva à cette phrase et enchaîna rapidement

« Nous devrions y aller, les autres vont s'inquiéter et je ne souhaite pas voir Aomine-kun en colère contre moi parce que tu es resté en ma compagnie trop longtemps. »

Il avait beau dire cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, on sentait dans sa voix qu'au fond il voulait rester sur ce banc, à profiter du spectacle et de la joie qu'offraient Noël, ou tout du moins du bonheur que cette fête apportait au blond et que ce dernier savait retransmettre à son entourage.

Ils rentrèrent, marchant à travers la ville en extase, des flocons blancs se prenant dans leurs cheveux. En une petite demi-heure ils furent arrivés à l'appartement de Kagami, lieu où se tenait la fête avec leurs camarades le soir même. Kuroko avait gardé sa tête baissée pendant le trajet entier et Kise ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui rendre le sourire. Même le milk-shake qu'il lui avait racheté n'avait fait transparaître que de la gratitude sur le masque glacial de son ami.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une douce lumière, Riko et Momoi attendant derrière elle, un plat de biscuits dans les mains de la brune et une bonne odeur de chocolat se dégageant de l'habitat.

« Bon retour les garçons ! » prononcèrent-elles en chœur avant que Momoi ne prenne Kuroko dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au cœur du salon, les discussions animées et les rires fusant de toutes parts, que Kuroko laissa ses précédentes émotions au passé et reprit pied avec le moment présent. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rejoignit ses amis dans l'arbitrage d'un concours de blagues entre Izuki et Koganei.

Une simple soirée en leur compagnie, à rire et à se taquiner, c'était ça la véritable magie de Noël pour lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà~<p>

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année~.


End file.
